


An Unexpected Evening

by DamnGoodCoffee1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGoodCoffee1/pseuds/DamnGoodCoffee1
Summary: Bilbo's evening takes several unexpected turns, and he is determined to make the most of it... Bilbo/Thorin slash





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins froze as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the halls of Bag End. Visitors, at this time of night? A memory flared in his brain and Bilbo realised it must be the work of Gandalf. There had been talk of adventures yesterday, and despite his fear and hatred of the abnormal, there was a small Tookish part of Bilbo that was very intrigued by the prospect. Cautiously, he crept towards the front door and opened it wide to reveal a tall, intimidating dwarf staring down at him.

 

“Dwalin, at your service”.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo didn’t know what had happened. It all passed in a blur, and suddenly he was sitting here surrounded by twelve dwarves and the meddling wizard Gandalf. They had pillaged his pantry, all but destroyed his home, and now they were having a massive food fight. Bilbo sighed and looked on resignedly, but secretly he was thrilled with the unexpected turn his evening had taken. If he had to choose between watching these dwarves destroy his dining room, and sitting here by himself eating a lonely dinner like he did every other day, then he would surely choose this.

 

His musings were cut short by a loud, business like rap against the door. The atmosphere in the room immediately changed from careless fun into a kind of reverence, and Bilbo knew that this final visitor was going to be very different from the rest.

 

* * *

 

 Bilbo opened his front door with trepidation, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The dwarf that stood at his door was tall, kingly, intimidating, and the single most beautiful being Bilbo had ever seen. His hair was long, thick and the dark shade contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. And those eyes...they pierced Bilbo with their intensity, such a bright blue that it became almost impossible to look away. He took in the thick muscles on his arms, defined by his regal clothing, and the intricate braids in his hair. He drank in the cool, outdoorsy smell that the mystery dwarf was exuding, with a hint of something spicier that Bilbo couldn’t trace.

 

His eyes moved back up to meet the bright blue ones staring back at him, and he felt as if sparks were shooting between them. He had never met such an intense stare as this, and it was stirring up feelings of desire in him that he never thought he would connect with a dwarf. As if all these feelings weren’t enough, Bilbo almost swooned when the dwarf in front of him opened his mouth.

 

“So...you must be the hobbit Gandalf spoke of”. That voice, it was so deep and velvety, it sent volts of heat from Bilbo’s stomach right down to his groin. He felt a faint blush on his cheeks, and had to try hard not to stammer as he replied.

 

“Bilbo Baggins at your service, master dwarf.” He stepped aside to invite the dwarf in, and was immediately overwhelmed by the feeling of a hot body brushing up against his, as the dwarf pushed past him. As he went past, he looked down into Bilbo’s eyes and their close proximity mixed with that intense stare sent butterflies racing through Bilbo’s stomach. A tiny smirk appeared on the dwarf’s face as he strode into the house, and Bilbo had to lean against the wall to regain his composure as his legs threatened to give way. The evening had taken yet another unexpected turn, and he felt he was going to enjoy it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Bilbo sat at the table with the company of dwarves, trying to follow the conversation but failing miserably as he kept getting distracted by a certain Thorin Oakenshield. All the dwarf was doing was eating his supper, but it was all Bilbo could do not to stare. The hunger in his eyes as he worked through his food spoke of something other than just needing a good meal.

 

Bilbo watched closely at the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. He felt his cheeks redden as he saw Thorin’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, and he had to squash down certain images than entered his mind. Bilbo felt as though the dwarf king had put him under a spell, he could not look away from the handsome being.

 

When he looked into those piercing eyes and found them looking right back at him, he was almost certain that he saw something akin to his own desire mirrored in them. That provocative smirk appeared on his face for a split second, and then he went back to his meal. Bilbo gulped, not sure if his overwhelming attraction to the dwarf was making him imagine things, but he sure hoped he wasn’t.

 

Too quickly, Thorin finished his meal and the talk around the table turned to a quest. Bilbo tried valiantly to pay attention, as it seemed like something important, but it was becoming more and more difficult. The yearning he saw in Thorin’s eyes when he spoke of his long lost kingdom was breathtaking, and when talk of a burglar began, Thorin turned those lustful eyes on him and he was momentarily speechless. This king, this majestic man, wanted Bilbo to come on a quest with him?

 

Thoughts dashed through his mind of the dragon, the long perilous journey they had spoken of, but these errant thoughts seemed to dim in comparison to the very real, commanding figure of Thorin that stood before him. Before he knew what was happening, Bilbo was looking Thorin directly in the eye and telling him that he would go on this quest to help him reclaim his homeland. The smile he got in return was so hypnotic and alluring that it took all of Bilbo’s self control not to grab him and run to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Bilbo was presented with a long and complex contract by Balin. He quickly scanned through it, reading the details about the share of the treasure that he would receive. His eyes quickly found the section about his death, and he began reading out loud without realising.

 

“Lacerations...evisceration...incineration?” he read out in disbelief. Well, the dwarves were certainly thorough when describing the ways he could be killed on this quest. Bilbo looked automatically to Thorin, whose eyes were burning. It almost felt as if he was in danger of incineration just by returning that gaze. He saw a mixture of unreadable emotions in Thorin’s eyes, and was suddenly gripped by the knowledge of the loss he would feel if he refused this quest and the dwarves left him, to wander as people without a kingdom for the rest of time. A lot of weight rested on his decision, and he made up his mind in a flash.

 

“Where do I sign?”

 

Thorin’s eyes lit up, and the look on his face sent a new wave of desire over Bilbo. Before he knew it, Thorin was mere inches from him, handing him a quill. He could feel the dwarf’s hot breath tickling his face as he leant over the contract in Bilbo’s hands, pointing to the line on which he should sign. Bilbo fought hard not to let his hand shake as he quickly swirled his elaborate signature onto the line at the bottom of the page, thus sealing his fate.

 

The other dwarves in the room suddenly made themselves known by coming and patting Bilbo on the back, thanking him profusely for agreeing to help them out. He blinked and looked around; he had momentarily forgotten there was anyone in the room but him and Thorin. As he came back to his senses, his Baggins manners kicked in and he offered the dwarves some congratulatory ale. They all heartily accepted the offer, and Bilbo scurried off to the cellar to retrieve his best ale that he had been saving for a special occasion. This certainly seemed to be an opportune time to open it.

 

As Bilbo stood in the cellar with a candlestick, looking carefully at the ales to find the right one, he used the sudden solitude and darkness to give himself a shake. Since Thorin had walked through his front door he had thought of nothing else but the handsome dwarf, and had even agreed to go on a perilous quest to slay a dragon! What on earth was he thinking? There was something about that dwarf that just got under his skin, and pulled him in.

 

Bilbo stood in the cellar, pondering his feelings and drifting into a daydream, when suddenly he felt warm breath on his face and a deep, husky voice speaking softly to him.

 

“I thought I’d come and help you with the ale, master hobbit. I seem to have startled you though, for which I apologise.” Bilbo had indeed jumped a mile when he heard Thorin speaking; he hadn’t even heard him enter the room. He smiled at his guest quickly and reassured him that he was ok.

 

Thorin edged slightly closer to the candlelight, giving Bilbo a better view of his face. If anything, his eyes shone even brighter in this dim light, and he took Bilbo’s breath away. They were standing very close now, and Bilbo was extremely aware of this. If he reached out his hand just a fraction of an inch, it would come into contact with the bare skin of Thorin’s muscled forearm. He itched to reach out and stroke it, but restrained himself. For all he knew, Thorin had no idea of the desire Bilbo was feeling and would be confused and offended by his advances.

 

Feeling mildly annoyed at his own lack of bravery, Bilbo looked away from Thorin’s searching eyes. He turned to resume the search for the ale, when he started at the feeling of soft fingers ghosting across his face. Turning quickly back to Thorin, he gasped as the dwarf gently stroked his thumb from Bilbo’s cheekbone down to his mouth. The skin that the dwarf had touched felt like it was on fire, and Bilbo couldn’t look away from those fierce eyes.

 

Thorin edged closer and closer to Bilbo, snaking a strong arm around his waist and pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. Bilbo’s heart began pounding furiously, and he trembled in anticipation as Thorin’s face closed in towards his. Feeling Thorin’s lips ghosting over his, Bilbo’s eyes flickered shut in anticipation. He was just about to lean into the kiss when the warmth of Thorin’s body suddenly vanished. Bilbo’s eyes flew open in confusion, only to see Bofur clomping down the cellar stairs towards them.

 

“Oi lads, what happened to getting the ale?”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Bilbo stood in the kitchen, silently cursing meddling dwarves. After he had been interrupted by Bofur, Bilbo had completely lost all bravery he had felt before and he was reduced to a blushing, stuttering wreck whenever he had eye contact with the brooding Thorin. The evening had passed by in a blur, he was dimly aware of trying to make sure as few items as possible were broken by the rowdy (and now slightly drunk) dwarves. They had all turned in now, sleeping on Bilbo’s floor, and he had retreated to the kitchen for some solitude and to brew up some of his extra special spiced drinking chocolate.

 

As Bilbo leaned over the pan and stirred, breathing in the comforting smell, he heard a small noise behind him and whipped his head around. Standing in the doorway, in nothing but his undergarments, was none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, master hobbit, so I decided to follow this delicious smell. What are you making?” Thorin looked curiously at the pan, and walked closer. Bilbo gulped, that voice did things to him that he’d rather not focus on at the moment.

 

“It’s drinking chocolate, Thorin. Would you like some?” Bilbo asked, hoping Thorin would say yes. If there was one thing he knew how to make well, it was drinking chocolate.

 

“Ok, Bilbo, I will try some. It certainly smells good.” Thorin was standing right next to Bilbo now, and he breathed in deeply through his nose, revelling in the smell. Bilbo tore his eyes away from the sight so he could test a tiny bit of chocolate on the end of his spoon. It was hot, but not too hot to drink. Grabbing an extra mug, Bilbo carefully took the pan off the heat and poured out two generous helpings of chocolate. As a final touch he swirled some thick cream on top and lightly dusted it with cocoa powder. He handed one mug to Thorin and watched nervously as the dwarf gave the drink an intense stare.

 

Cautiously, Thorin raised the drink to his lips and took a large gulp. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste, a look of pure delight gracing his face as he swallowed the sweet concoction. Thorin opened his eyes and looked sharply at Bilbo, the look in his eyes making Bilbo go weak at the knees. Carefully, he darted out his tongue and licked a bit of whipped cream from his mug, closing his eyes in pleasure again as the taste burst on his tongue.

 

Thorin opened his eyes again, setting his mug aside and slowly edging closer to Bilbo. Bilbo gulped, and put his own untouched mug down. He had been much too engrossed in watching the dwarf to actually drink any himself. Slowly, giving Bilbo plenty of time to pull away, Thorin reached his hand up and snaked it behind Bilbo’s head, lightly stroking through his curls. Bilbo instinctively closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, Thorin was gently pressing his lips against his own.

 

Gasping slightly, Bilbo quickly got over the surprise and leant forwards, pressing more firmly into the kiss and revelling in the feeling of Thorin’s hot breath ghosting over his face, and the strong arms that had now wrapped around his waist to pull him into a firm but comforting embrace. Bilbo’s own arms wrapped around Thorin in turn, and he smiled slightly against Thorin’s lips at the feeling of delight at the simple pleasure of a hug. Thorin pulled back slightly at this, and gazed directly into Bilbo’s eyes with a soft smile. Those eyes were even more breathtaking at this proximity, and Bilbo felt such an intense wave of sudden affection for this dwarf that he barely knew that it stunned him. He rested his head on Thorin’s chest as he got his breath back, feeling the soft furs tickle his cheek,  the beat of Thorin’s heart soothing him in ways he couldn’t put his finger on.

 

After a quiet moment, he felt Thorin’s arms tighten slightly as he squeezed the hobbit almost tenderly, then a warm hand pulled Bilbo’s chin up until he was looking Thorin in the face again. The smile on Thorin’s face sent butterflies racing in Bilbo’s stomach again, and he leaned closer to the dwarf, this time initiating the kiss himself.

 

Closing his eyes, Bilbo leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Thorin’s. This kiss was much more intense than the last, and he felt Thorin respond eagerly. The desire that Bilbo was sure he had seen building up in the dwarf was making itself known, and he moaned huskily as the dwarf seductively licked Bilbo’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth to give the dwarf access, and couldn’t help but let out another moan as he felt Thorin’s hot tongue sliding silkily across his own. Thorin tasted of chocolate and spices, and cream, and something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. It was uniquely Thorin, and it tasted better than any chocolate ever could.

 

 Bilbo lost himself in this assault on his senses, overwhelmed by the taste and feel of Thorin all around him. He lost track of time, their kisses alternating between passionate, gentle, and just plain sexy, feeling desire building in the pit of his stomach and a certain harness forming in his groin. Thorin pressed his thigh against Bilbo and growled huskily into his ear as he felt the unmistakable state he had got Bilbo into. They looked at each other with lust clouded eyes, and Bilbo fought to get the next sentence.

 

“Would you like to join me in my bedroom?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Bilbo lay back on his bed, wondering how on earth he was lucky enough to be in this position. This particular position happened to include an extremely attractive, half naked dwarf laying on top of him, currently sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh of Bilbo’s neck, eliciting noises that he had no idea he could even make. The sensation of Thorin’s lips on his neck was slightly ticklish which only added to the desire building up in Bilbo’s body.

 

Thorin moved down from Bilbo’s neck, kissing his soft skin as if mapping it all. He gently sucked on a nipple and Bilbo gasped at the sensation, feeling heat jolt from his stomach downwards. Opening his eyes, Bilbo was certain this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Thorin’s eyes were dark with lust, his face shrouded in black velvety hair. A sheen of sweat made his skin shine, and Bilbo couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down over the well defined muscles of Thorin’s chest, following the dark line of hair that disappeared into his undergarments.

 

As Thorin’s mouth returned to devour Bilbo’s own, Bilbo couldn’t help but buck his hips upwards into Thorin’s, grinding them back and forth. Waves of excitement rolled over him as he heard the moan he elicited from Thorin rumbling deep in his chest. The feeling of Thorin’s hardness rocking against his own was overwhelming, and Bilbo reflexively tightened his arms around Thorin’s back as he breathed quickly and deeply in his ear.

 

All of a sudden Thorin’s warmth was missing and Bilbo nearly pouted at the sense of loss. This feeling melted away when he opened his eyes and saw the extremely erotic sight of Thorin slowly pulling his undergarments from his body until he was completely naked. Bilbo gulped and hastened to remove his own clothing, fumbling in his haste. Thorin quickly leaned over and helped him, that seductive smirk back on his face as he rid Bilbo of his clothes and raked his eyes over Bilbo’s naked body. Bilbo flushed and looked away, feeling self conscious in front of the handsome muscled dwarf. How could he compare to that? Thorin, however, seemed to guess what Bilbo was thinking and quickly pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Bilbo”, Thorin whispered silkily in his ear, tracing a rough hand down his body and coming to rest on his hip. This succeeded in driving all thoughts from Bilbo’s mind, and he became decidedly light headed as Thorin nibbled slightly on his ear, his hand moving around from Bilbo’s hip to graze over his erection, teasing him by pulling his hand away. Bilbo moaned and lightly bit down on Thorin’s shoulder, evoking a deep chuckle from the dwarf. Thorin looked into Bilbo’s eyes and gave him a salacious wink before wriggling his hand between them and grasping both of their erections in his firm grip.

 

Bilbo’s eyes reflexively closed and he moaned loudly, his heart racing in his chest. Thorin gave a deep groan which Bilbo felt vibrate through both their chests, making him feel even closer to the dwarf. His hips began rocking back and forth; meeting the rhythm that Thorin was setting with his strong, calloused hand. It felt so delicious on his sensitive skin, the combination of the rough hand and Thorin’s own throbbing hardness rubbing against his erection felt overwhelming and he couldn’t help but draw closer and closer to the edge. Thorin’s pace became faster, and eventually more erratic until Bilbo felt all of the dwarf’s impressive muscles tensing and a hot sticky substance spurt between them onto their stomachs. The look on Thorin’s face, the wild eyes with pupils fully dilated with lust, the sweat trickling into his beard, the shout of euphoria that escaped his lips at this climax was all Bilbo needed to push him over the edge himself and he shouted Thorin’s name over and over as he felt his orgasm rock through him in waves. He felt lightheaded and almost a little dizzy as he collapsed backwards onto the bed with Thorin next to him.

 

The next thing he knew, Thorin had pulled the covers over the both of them and was pulling Bilbo closer to himself to rest his back against the dwarf’s firm chest. Bilbo snuggled closer automatically, and let a blissful smile play across his face as he felt Thorin’s heart beating and his soft breath on the back of his neck. Sleep quickly began to overcome Bilbo in his exhausted state, and the last thing he felt that night was the squeeze of a warm arm tightening around his waist in a sleepy hug, and the ghost of a whisper in his ear.

 

“Goodnight, Bilbo.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Bilbo slowly and groggily began to regain consciousness. He felt decidedly better rested than he had been in a long time, and as he became more aware of his surroundings he felt the warm body pressed against his back and memories came flooding back of the previous night.

 

Bilbo’s eyes shot open and he looked down at his chest, taking in the strong muscled arm pulled tightly around him in a warm embrace. A smile broke out on Bilbo’s face as he remembered the evening, the heated looks that Thorin had sent his way, and he blushed as he remembered what it had all led to. It was this thought that made Bilbo realise that he and Thorin were still naked, and he blushed an even darker shade of red.

 

Despite how willingly he had entered into this with Thorin, he wasn’t the sort of hobbit that went around sleeping with anyone and everyone. In fact, he was a well established bachelor and was not afraid to admit that Thorin was the first person he had ever been intimate with on this level. There had been the odd kiss with a hobbit lass or two as he was growing up, but nothing had felt as right as this feeling he had right now. Bilbo only hoped that Thorin would not regret his actions, or even tell Bilbo he had changed his mind about inviting him on the quest.

 

As Bilbo lay in Thorin’s arms, pondering his feelings and what this would lead to, Thorin began to stir. Bilbo felt the dwarf’s strong arm squeeze tighter around him in a sleepy hug, and heard a muffled “Good morning, Bilbo” breathed into his ear. Bilbo immediately felt swarms of butterflies fly round his stomach and he couldn’t help but let a big grin appear on his face.

 

Turning round, he locked eyes with Thorin and grinned even wider, snuggling closer to him so he could feel the heat radiating off his body. A soft smile broke out on Thorin’s face in reply, and he cuddled Bilbo even closer to his chest. It was almost overwhelming, this feeling of complete contentment, and Bilbo let it wash over him as he lay there in bed, losing track of time.

 

After a while he came to his senses again and realised he was going to have to talk to Thorin about where they stood. Would Thorin want an actual relationship with Bilbo after this, or was he just good fun for one night? The doubts began to creep into his mind, and his expression must have looked troubled because Thorin gave him a concerned look and stroked his thumb over Bilbo’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong, Bilbo? You look like something is bothering you.” Thorin looked anxiously at his face, and his concern gave Bilbo enough courage to speak his fears aloud.

 

“I was just thinking, Thorin, about...well, about us I suppose. I’m just worried that you might not want to pursue anything with me after this, that you have no interest in anything other than what happened last night...” He trailed off, refusing to meet Thorin’s eye as he looked down at the bed sheet that he was anxiously twisting around in his hands. He heard a small sigh, and Thorin gently put his hand under Bilbo’s chin, tilting his face up so he would look Thorin in the eye.

 

“Bilbo, I am not the kind of dwarf that would spend the night with you and then leave you the next day, as if you meant nothing to me. I would like nothing more than to repeat this with you, of course, but it’s not just about anything physical. There’s something about you, Bilbo Baggins, something that sets my heart racing. Dwarfs only love once, Mr Baggins, and unless I’m very much mistaken I believe this could be the beginning of something much more permanent...I don’t want to scare you off, of course. You’re under no obligation to stay with me...”

 

Thorin trailed off, looking as if he had said too much. Bilbo, however, was in awe. That a dwarf like Thorin, a king at that, could even begin to fall for him seemed so astounding that he almost needed to pinch himself to ensure he wasn’t still asleep. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, letting out all the tension that had crept up on him during this conversation. Taking Thorin by surprise, he grabbed him round the middle and kissed him soundly on the mouth, feeling Thorin smile against his face and then return the kiss with much enthusiasm. They forgot their conversation for quite a while, and surfaced a bit later, flushed and grinning in each other’s arms.

 

“Thorin, in response to what you said earlier...of course I want to stay with you. We have a very important quest ahead of us, and I’m sure it would do neither of us any good to get distracted along the way, but I believe that I was chosen for this quest for a reason, and that reason may just involve you. I know it’s only early days, but I want to try. And anyway, as if I could keep myself away from you now! I’d have a hard time trying to ignore you all the way to the Lonely Mountain.”

 

Bilbo grinned at Thorin, and the dwarf swept him up into what was becoming his trademark bear hug. They settled back down in the bed next to each other, Bilbo absentmindedly stroking his hand through Thorin’s long, silky hair. He didn’t know exactly what was ahead of them on this perilous quest to reclaim a lost kingdom, but the one thing he knew for certain was that something special was growing between himself and the king, and it was worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you thought in the comments, and drop me a kudos! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
